SCP-1440
SCP-1440 (Or The Old Man From Nowhere) is a humanoid anomaly. It is unable to be contained by the SCP Foundation due to its anomalous properties. Background SCP-1440 used to be an ordinary man - until its death on the battlefield. Ultimately, it refused to die, thinking that the other fallen that so easily accepted their fate were fools and cowards. It challenged the Brothers Death to a game of cards, which it won, again and again. SCP-1440 itself admitted that it got arrogant and cocky; soon, it won from the Brothers their most prized possessions as well as immortality. Currently, however, SCP-1440 realizes its mistake. Being taunted by the Brothers for its foolishness, it is now forever cursed to wander the world and inevitably stumble upon human societies, only to lead them to ruin as an effect of its curse. The SCP Foundation is completely unable to contain it for this very reason; whenever SCP-1440 is around man-made structures or human subjects, a catastrophe will occur, destroying the said structure and killing any living men in its vicinity. Stats Attack Potency: Unknown. High Dimensional level with the Prizes of Brothers Death (Were the most prized possessions of the Brothers Death, who created the Tree of Knowledge, from which stems all of creation (and all of its 196,884 dimensions). The Sack of All-Death is implied to be capable of capturing All-Death itself, which is the oldest and most powerful Brother Death.) | High Dimensional level with the King's Fourth Spear (Was one of the spears that weakened the Scarlet King and allowed the Brothers Death to banish him to the Abyss, with the Scarlet King being an ancient deity on par with beings such as Yaldabaoth, Mekhane and the Brothers Death themselves, having completely obliterated all of existence in a battle against them.) Speed: Normal Human Durability: Unknown, possibly Human level up to City level (Survived the detonation of a nuclear warhead that destroyed an SCP Site, although it is unknown if it survived because of sheer durability or because of its Immortality.) Hax: Reliant and Natural Immortality (After winning a game of cards against the Brothers Death, SCP-1440 was cursed with immortality. If it dies, the Brothers will resurrect it. It may also not die of natural causes.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Kept its consciousness after dying, a trait the other fallen did not share, mindlessly making their way to the afterlife. Should be immune to the Fourth Spear's effects.) | Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation 'and '''Possession '''via The Fourth Spear. 'Intelligence: High (Defeated the Brothers Death in a game of cards at least four times.) Stamina: Average Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Curse of Brothers Death:' In addition to immortality, SCP-1440 was cursed with the power to cause great disasters to human population or man-made objects, with destructive events occurring until the complete destruction of the object (even entire cities) or the death of the human element (an example of this is when a nuclear warhead detonated in the SCP Site SCP-1440 was being held in despite multiple failsafes). Despite avoiding human civilization, the Brothers Death made it so that it is always forced to travel to humans, making it inevitable no matter how hard it tries. Equipment *'Prizes of Brothers Death:' Artifacts of the Brothers Death given to SCP-1440 after it defeated them in cards. Being the most prized possessions of Brothers Death, these possess power comparable to them. **'Elixir of Life:' The artifact of Small Death, the weakest Brother Death. A single drop was capable of banishing the First Brother, curing men when they were old and fragile or extremely ill. However, SCP-1440 used the Elixir up, leaving behind only an empty cup. **'Cards of Fate:' The artifact of Great Death, the second Brother Death. With these, SCP-1440 was capable of challenging the Great Death itself, preventing wars and revolutions or turning their tides. However, the Second Brother no longer respects these Cards, making them effectively useless. **'Sack of All-Death:' The artifact of All-Death, the most powerful Brother Death. With it, SCP-1440 was capable of containing catastrophes - earthquakes, storms, great fires that would have wiped out cities. However, it now has only one use left and SCP-1440 is waiting to meet All-Death again in order to capture it and make it undo the curse of immortality. *''The King's Fourth Spear: Named "TE-2013-Delta-Kapala-Mendes-Caliburn" or "KTE-2013-Delta" by the Global Occult Coalition. One of the seven spears that weakened the Scarlet King enough to allow Brothers Death to banish him to the Abyss. When in close proximity to other spears, it creates a massive extradimensional portal. It is capable of generating small amounts of human and porcine blood on its surface and immediate area, inflicting nightmares, anxiety disorders and (in cases of long-term exposure) phobias and hallucinations to beings in close proximity. It can also inflict a fast-acting hemorrhagic disease that kills within minutes when used to pierce the skin. Additionally, upon piercing its victim, it causes a demonic entity to possess the victim, which seeks to gather all the other spears.'' Key Original Canon | Extended Canon Minor Feats Skill/Intelligence *Defeated the Brothers Death in a game of cards, returning to life and gaining immortality alongside taking the Brothers' most prized possessions. *In one of the possible futures, was responsible for the complete annihilation of humanity. *Was one of the seven warriors that pierced the Scarlet King with mystical spears, weakening him and allowing the Brothers Death to banish him to the Abyss. Weaknesses *Generally peaceful and tries to avoid contact with civilization, being aware of its anomalous properties. *Has no power over its curse and the disasters are completely random and unpredictable. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:City Level Category:Human Level Category:SCP Foundation Category:High Dimensional Level Category:Human Speed Category:Characters